Evil Dead The Tale Of The Jefe
by RavenHollow
Summary: 30 years had passed since the loss of every one he held dear.But he will soon learn what is truly in store for him.Disclaimer no copyright infringement intended I own nothing but the story its self.
1. NecronomiconThe Ex-Mortis

The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis.(also known as "Nocturom Demonto"in Latin),roughly translated as the "Book Of The Dead"is a powerful ancient tomb of Black stands as a unique book of magic in its own right.

"The books infamous powers enable those who possessed it to harness abilities that The Evil Force has,as well as summon the Evil and its minions.

The Legend Of The Necronomicon is said to have been written by mysterious demonic beings called the Dark Ones,bound in human flesh and inked in text contained prophecies,funerary incantations,and demon resurrection passage's.

The Book is found by Professor,Raymond Knowby found the Necronomicon in the castle of Kandar somewhere in he takes it to a cabin in the woods to translate it.

He succeeds at the cost of both his and his wives lives."Reading passage's from the book out loud activates the powers of the book.(which also The Evil Forces Power)to awajen evil in inanimate objects.(such as trees),and to raise the dead as it's can also turn living people into its servants as well,making them Deadite's.(there seems to be no notable physical difference between when a living human being or a dead human being becomes a Deadite).Sunlight,though,can release those infected from the addition the passages in the book can be used to open portals to other places in time and space,Also,the book, supposedly,has the ability to return the evil it awakens back to sleep,or restore people to normal.(Though this is suggested to be possible it is never shown to happen.)

The Dark Ones. (Also called"The Old Ones,The Great Ones,The,Elder Ones etc.)Are a race of godlike beings,

Famous yog-Sothoth,or the ."They are the beings,who haunted a mad Arab,"Abdul,Alazhred"(also known as "Abdul Alzeez")" And are the masters of the deadites.

The Old Ones were cast to the mirror dimension long ago by the first Chosen One,"As,were the deadite's.

Little is known of the appearance of the Dark Ones except for the possible illustrations located in The illustrations depict beings of vast size and power,though it is likely that the true image of the Dark Ones is unfathomable to humans,and actually seeing one would drive them mad.

The Dark Ones can only be recalled from the Mirror Demention through the proper incantations located in the Dark ones seem to be more permanately imprisioned than their servants,for it is difficult to recall them from there confinement.

It is likely that the Chosen One is the only one capable of destroying the Old Ones.

The "Kandarian Demon."is an ancient demonic spirit that can possess anyone with it's mere touch in it's present state,it is a incorporal evil spirit,a poltergeist with the supernatural ability to interact with objects in its vicinity,Furthermore,they have the power to possess a host,to assimilate them into a Deadite form.

The Force seems to have control over objects surrounding it such as trees vine's and other objects.A "Deadite" being a person,animal,or any being with a soul,possessed by the Kandarian Demon.

The origin of the Kandarian Demon (or 'Kandarian')may be traced back to a time predating the age in which the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis a.k.a Naturum Demonto,the original Book of the Dead,had been written by the Dark to Professor Ed Getley,the book was written roughly 3.000 years before 1987,or maybe even more then that.(as suggested by Annie Knowby).

The book was written in the Ancient Sumeria,when the seas "ran red with blood".Pursumibly, the Dark Ones were gifted people bearing supernatural capabilities and dealing with outerdementional creatures and demon's running on the attempt to exhert command upon these demons and thus having some kind of supremecy In the world,they created the book as a way of channeling some of these obscure forces putting them in check the best way possible.

Long before the book,Kandarians,were running was a living Evil born in the "space between the spaces",an interdementional demon events could have brought brought the creature to "lose" it's "life"and become "incorporal" forever (apparently).in that specific time,The Evil Dead had (re)born with a hunger for life,a vital energy once Dark Ones found the right phonetic incantations to either make the entity dormient and forbid its terrible influence on human kind or awake it and bring destruction and horror.A chance to tame the beast and use it.

As explained by Knowby:Throughout centuries and millennia,new versions of the Book of the Dead were written,not with the best caused some consistent variations in the way the Evil Dead interacted with the living world and our demention.

The second biggest(multiple)manifestation of the Evil Dead had been in the

13th/14th century in Great Britan,involving the Kandar was a ferocious battle between good and evil lasting was a pivotal moment in the end, The Evil Dead was defeated and all Books of the Dead disappeared from Man's the 1970's.

Possession and Feeding. Basic victims and 'Possession' In order to feed itself and amplify its demonic powers on reality,The Kandarian Demon needs the consumption of a soul and thus nourish its primordial exsistance.

Souls can be obtained in two ways:violent death of the individuals(TED Archeologist, ,Bobbie Jo)usually dealt by a Deadite or by possession(the Deadites).Once evoked through any of the Books of the Dead,they must first "feed"on the people who recited or just made the incantations "be listened to"in some way (tape recorder).Then,they can subsequently feed on the people who are located in the place where the incantations have been a sort of "Cycle" The Kandarian Demon must fulfill.

If the number of souls absorbed is somehow limited,then the Kanderian Demon falls in a simi-sentient state,like that modality,it can still interact with the surrounding reality to a certain extent(the very beginning of TED),albeit with no full consciousness or license to possess speaking,The Kandarian Demon spends the vast majority of its exsistance on Earth as a dormant slumber mode,they can still "influence"some gifted individual's.(like Cheryl who seems to own a mild E.S. ).Said individuals,Once possessed,present their latent abilities enhanced to the nth degree(Deadite Cheryl).Once the Evil Dead consumated an adequate number of souls,it can overcome it's geographical the "attraction"of the place where it has been evoked and takes over the whole world.


	2. Where It All Started

ASHLY picks up a small table upon which are the Book Of The Dead, and the professor's journal. He throws it at SCOTT. This does not affect him, and he advances closer. The Book Of The Dead lands near the fireplace and edges of the paper darken from the heat. SCOTT picks up ASHLY and begins to throttle him as if he were a rag doll. The front door begins to give under CHERYL's pounding. ASHLY brings his hands to SCOTT's eyes. With a crash, CHERYL breaks through the front door and begins to push the dresser away. Pages from the Book Of The Dead are smoldering- in now. ASHLY jams his fingers into SCOTT's eyes and slips from the grip. SCOTT clutches his eye sockets and his back begins to smolder. ASHLY now sees the book. Its pages burn at the edge. CHERYL topples the dresser and enters the room. Her face is partially torn away from the shotgun blast. ASHLY rushes to throw the book onto the burning logs, but CHERYL, smoldering also, gives him a backhand blow across the head, and he is sent sprawling to the floor. She grabs a fireplace poker with her crushed fingers and turns back to ASHLY who is crawling toward the fireplace. When almost in reach of the book, Scott grabs his leg and begins to pull ASHLY backward. CHERYL approaches with smoke pouring from her clothes and slams ASHLY across the back with her poker. ASHLY screams. A glitter catches his eye. It is LINDA's necklace. Grabbing it, he tosses the end with a clasp toward the book. It slides off the cover. SCOTT pulls him back once more as ASHLY swings the necklace in a last desperate attempt. CHERYL raises the poker for the final blow. The necklace drapes over the book and as ASHLY is dragged, the clasp hooks the cover and pulls the book with him. With a yank, he seizes the book and tosses it upon the blaze. CHERYL and SCOTT freeze. The Book Of The Dead burns in a bluish green flame. Smoke pours from SCOTT and CHERYL as distant demonical screams are heard from the woods. The fireplace poker slips from CHERYL's hand and sticks into the wood scarcely an inch from ASHLY's head. The bodies of SCOTT and CHERYL then begin to cave inward upon themselves, collapsing to the floor in smoldering heaps. Finally, nothing is left but the burnt clothing and a blackish grey ooze on the floor where their bodies once were. The old clock begins to tick again, normally. ASHLY slowly climbs to his feet to stand above the fuming debris. Open- ing his hand, he looks down at LINDA's necklace. The force retreats from him, out the door, slowly returning to the darkness from which it emerged. Gradually, the natural sounds of the forest swell and trees lose their gloom as Autumn colors return. The first rays of sunlight gleam over the woods beyond the cabin. Daybreak has finally come.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"Ash screams.

"Ash, stop it's gone," Mustapha said as he shakes Ash.

"This wasn't supposed to happen why the hell didn't we listen to Cheryl. "Ash raged.

"What do you mean Ash? "Bashir asked.

"We played that damn recording and she lost it big time. Scotty said she was overreacting but then not long after it turned into a real shit show. "Ash replied.

"The shit show isn't over yet daylight is a temporary solution to this problem," Ahmad said.

"Then tell me how do we permanently fix this? "Ash asked.

"Simple it started with the book it ends with it. Professor Knowby didn't have all the pages when he recited the translations, so he couldn't stop it. and we can only hold it off. "Babette replied.

"You've got to be shitting me, I've been getting my ass kicked in there, "Ash said.

"Look, Ash, I know this is a bad situation but we don't have a choice here as soon as night falls the evil will come back and finish what it started, "Mustapha replied.

"Then we better get ready.

"How do you guys know so much about this shit anyway? "Ash asked.

"Our ancestor, fell victim to it. since then our family has kept watch for any signs the book might become active again,"Ahmad replied.

"Is that how you were able to find me? "Ash asked.

"Only partly, "Mustapha replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? "Ash asked.

"Our families have history. Your grandfather James and our grandfather Emir worked together."Ahmad said.

"What the shit? "Ash exclaimed.

"You're meant to fight these things but not alone," Bashir said.

"Oh, really that's nice to know and all but how does that help us? "Ash replied.

"Being a dick isn't going to fix this any faster Ash. "Amani scolded.

"Hey, I think I've earned the right to be a dick here, I am with my girlfriend sister and our friends, and thinking we were going to have a good time here then head to Jacksonville only to become hosts for fucking Kandarian demons who want to use us next. "Ash raged.

"Damn it, Ash! We are not the enemy here, "Mustafa yelled.

"We should have, just gone to Jacksonville, "Ash mumbled.

"Ash you all didn't know this would happen.

"Not even Professor Knowby suspected that translating the book would be the end game for him and his wife," Ahmad said.

"That's true but that changes nothing about this situation, "Ash replied.

"Come on, we better get back inside it's far too dangerous to be outside when night falls, "Mustapha said.

"Yeah, we need to figure out how we're gonna get the hell away from here, "Ash replied.

"We can't hope, to get away as long as the woods are possessed it's going to do everything it can to keep us here so we have no choice but to make a stand here, "Babette said.

"She's right we have an arsenal that will help you still have Linda's necklace that should ground you should they try to possess you, "Mustapha replied.

"Ugh, that residue smells like pure sulfur," Ahmad said.

"Not surprising since hell demons possessed them, "Amani replied.

"Yeah, can't do anything about that we have to secure this place as best we can," Mustafa said.

Ash and the Alzeez siblings took careful steps into the cabin. The comfortable feeling that Ash felt when he and his friends arrived completely changed.

He hadn't slept the whole night having been terrorized by possessed people who he deeply cared for.

The regret of making the trip out here was overwhelming.

But he couldn't change anything that happened and that hurt him just as deeply.

"When nightfall comes along we're going to war," Ahmad said.

The atmosphere outside was calm unsettlingly so.

A gentle breeze blew against the trees that had once come to life with evil.

The only signs that something occurred here was the bridge the damage done to the Delta and the damage to the window and front door.

But inside the cabin, the main room and the bedroom that Scotty and Shelly had briefly used showed signs of the events that slowly built into a night of hell.

Blood where Cheryl stabbed Linda in the ankle stained the floor as well as the places where Scotty and Cheryl's bodies decentigrated.

As they looked around at everything they could only be thankful that Professor Knowby chose to study the book in seclusion rather than a populated area where the evil could roam unchecked feeding on the souls of innocent people.

"You know the sad thing is Cheryl didn't want to come out here Shelly Linda and Cheryl were best friends Shelly and Linda didn't like the idea of her being alone while we went off to enjoy spring break," Ash said.

"Ash none of you knew what Professor Knowby had done out here.how the hell were you supposed to know you were walking into a trap. "Mustapha replied.

"Yeah, by the time Professor Knowby realized he shouldn't have done what he did it was already too late," Ahmad said.

"Ash we can't lose it now we have to keep our wits," Amani replied.

"God damn it I know that! "Ash shouted.

"Hey, I realize you had a really shitty night but yelling won't change it,"Ahmad said.

"Come on, we have to get ready," Mustapha replied.

"So tell me more about our families history," Ash said.

"You came from, a long line of people who thrived on being duty bound. Your grandfather James was one of them he was good at his job but his luck ran out when he got kidnapped and murdered.

"Our grandfather was the one to discover his body. Your father never got the chance to know him."Ahmad replied.

"Dad never talked about him, "Ash said.

"Because he doesn't know a lot about him. Elliot Ness and your grandfather James weren't targeting Al Capone just because of his mob activities though they didn't know it.

"Al Capone was to become host to a demon just like your friends and he set about making his gang host to demons they knew from our grandfather's would come to the very ending of their existence, "Mustapha replied.

"Which is why all of us will have a target on our backs even the innocent people who have not a snowball's chance in hell to know what this actually is, "Bashir said.

"You said Cheryl was acting oddly before anything actually happened what exactly was she doing? "Babette asked.

"She felt uneasy about being here. Scotty drove my car because he knew where we were going.

"The whole way Cheryl, felt uncomfortable. even after Scotty lost control of the steering wheel he assumed it was just the car but after everything that happened I now know it wasn't.

"But after we played that recording Cheryl got worse screaming at us.

"We calmed her down she sat right in this chair drawing when she suddenly got up and went outside. she ended up in the woods and she said the woods attacked her.

"Her clothes were torn she had scratches and she was bleeding, "Ash said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Mustapha replied.

"How so? "Ash asked.

"It took away her security showing her that she couldn't be safe inside or outside the cabin," Amani replied.

"Yeah, It's really not secure even behind these closed doors," Ash said.

"Cheryl was a sensitive you are to the only difference is her fear opened her up to the evil," Mustapha replied.

"Your overwhelming grief opened you up but your thoughts of Linda are what helped you, "Babette said.

"Yeah, well shit I didn't expect any of this you know, "Ash replied.

"We know Ash but right now we're fighting this thing to a draw without the complete book we are in a shit ton of trouble," Mustapha said.

"Already figured that out Captain Obvious, "Ash replied.

"Oh like your doing better Captain Oblivious," Amani said.

"Hey, cut that shit out. We can't let this pit us against each other," Ahmed replied.

"He's right," Mustapha said.

"The only way we stop this is by working together," Bashir replied.

"Come on we don't have any time to waste, "Mustapha replied.

They shut the doors and took up positions by the windows looking out listening for any signs of trouble.

It was tedious and nerve-racking waiting for the evil to make its move.

"Hey, how you holding up? "Babette asked.

"I'm tired I'm angry and I hate we even came here, "Ash replied.

"That's understandable," Mustapha said.

"We can't let our guard down, "Ahmed replied.

"So, someone want to explain why a book can cause an apocalyptic shit show? "Ash asked.

"Because this book was designed for many uses Ash,"Amani replied.

"After our ancestor got possessed by it once he was free he made it his mission to figure out how to use it without repercussions and protect future generations," Basir said.

"Well shit might have been helpful if he left instructions," Ash replied.

"Did you notice there were no signs of birds? "Ahmad asked.

"Yeah, I guess the evil scared them off," Ash replied.

"That would be my guess," Mustapha said.

The evil force lay dormant in daylight waiting patiently for the night to fall so it could strike again.

"Remember we don't leave each other's sight," Bashir replied.

"Oh, that's a given, "Ash said.

They were all on edge tired irritated and just wanting to leave but they couldn't let the evil go unchecked.

So all they could do was wait and plan accordingly. going outside at night would be playing into the evils hands they couldn't let this insatiable force get the jump on them.

But while they planned the evil force was coming up with plans of its own.


	3. Nothing But My Soul To Lose

The group still in the front room waiting for the evil to make its move the Alzeez siblings take spots on the floor and couch meanwhile Ash sleeps in the rocking chair the night before his sister Cheryl sat in very much alive.

A strange feeling overcomes the group slowly grabbing their weapons the carefully walk to the back bedroom.

"What the hell is this? it wants to entertain us before it tries to kill us." Ash said.

"No it's trying to distract us," Mustapha replied.

"It's playing the song I was playing that Linda and Shelly were dancing to," Ash said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Ash," Bashir replied.

BANG!

"Okay, that came from the front room," Babette said.

The shutters rip open splintering Ash's reinforcements. The wind sweeps in through the place as the curtains flutter wildly. Through the window is a sweeping fog.

Ash and the others run through this room and into the main room. They move to the windows and look out. Wind blowing on their face from outside.

Stark wooden crosses mark the graves of Linda Scotty Shelly and Cheryl.

The tiny figures of Ash and the others can be seen looking off toward this hill. In the foreground are crude burial crosses and a mound of earth. The earth begins to crack and splinter. One wooden cross caves in and are swallowed as the headless corpse of Linda pulls itself to its feet. The haunting waltz melody sweeps through the night air.

Their eyes, illuminated by a shaft of light, widen in amazement and horror as... they hear the sound of the eerie waltz play and watch as the rotting corpse that was Linda begins to dance, bending and swaying as she sweeps gracefully through the evening fog. A waltz of the dead.

The style of dance begins to change. It becomes more primitive. The music changes to a more primal beat. The dance becomes sexually oriented. Erotic, with sharp pelvic thrusts and gyrating hip motions.

Lost in the horrific beauty, they turn their heads to a rumbling sound.

Linda's decapitated head rolls across the ground and up the hillside graveyard.

As it leaps through the air and gracefully situates itself atop Linda's neck, she begins to spin, yet her head remains in place, never taking her eyes from Ash. With a sensual twirl and leap, she disappears into the evening mists.

His eyes dart about, trying to catch another glimpse of Linda through the fog.

Linda swings sharply completing the spin of her dance immediately in front of Ash as the music abruptly halts.

"That was the most unbelievably creepiest shit I've seen thus far," Bashir exclaimed.

"Wait there will be more," Ahmad replied.

"DANCE WITH ME! "Deadite Linda said as she reaches toward Ash.

Ash screams as... Linda's head rolls off of her neck and tumbles through space.

As it tumbles through a void of blackness, falling.

"Sorry my mistake I was wrong this right here is the creepiest shit," Bashir said.

As he screams himself awake. he is sitting in the rocking chair. Ash halts his scream, getting control of himself. He looks to the window that had blown open.

Still boarded as though it had never been opened.

"Whoa Whoa Ash it was just a dream," Mustapha said.

"That's all. Just a crummy dr-" Ash whispered

Linda's decapitated head falls and lands in Ash's hands.

"But that sure as shit is not a fucking dream," Babette replied.

"Hello lover, I came from the other side of your dream to dance with you." Deadite Linda said.

A four-foot long blackened tongue emerges from her mouth like a lashing serpent.

The tongue forces itself into Ash's mouth. Screaming as he clutches at the head of his former love. The tongue instantly retracts inside her head.

As it bites deeply into Ash's right hand, drawing blood.

Ash stands and rushes across the room screaming, as he tries to rid himself of the head.

"Fuck! Ash, you have to hold still. Let go of his hand you demon bitch!" Ahmad shouted as he tried to help pull the head off.

As Ash staggers painfully around the side of the cabin and towards the work shed; Linda's head still clamped to his hand.

The others follow close behind him.

"Even now we have your darling Linda's soul! She suffers in torment!" Deadite Linda taunts.

Ash rips away an old tarp revealing the chalk outline of where a chainsaw once was.

Confused. Wondering what has happened to the chainsaw. Behind them, the door to the shed bursts open and in comes the flailing, headless, body of Linda, charging at Ash and the others with the chainsaw buzzing high above her head. Ash is screaming.

"Son of a demon-possessed bitch look out!" Ahmad shouts.

Ash grabs a large crowbar and swings it toward the approaching blade.

The others try to grab the body without getting hit by the chainsaw.

The crowbar hits the bottom of the blade with a shower of sparks, sending the buzzing saw flipping backward.

The blade of the chainsaw swings upward and arcs back into headless Linda, embedding itself in her neck. She goes nuts as the chainsaw bites its way into her chest cavity. She spins wildly about the room knocking into shelves as she tries to pull the blade free. She slams against the wall of the shed, and slumps to the floor, the chainsaw still buzzing.

As they are splattered with black bile. He reaches down. As Ash dislodges the spinning chainsaw from her.

He swings the chainsaw around and poises it above Linda's head.

From the chainsaw, fumes of blue smoke. Ash turns to the head and falters.

"Ash its a trick she's gone," Mustapha said as he reached out squeezing Ash's shoulder.

"Please Ash, help me. I love you, please don't hurt me.

"You promised me we'd always be together. You swore to me! " Linda pleads.

"NO!" Ash screams in agony.

"YES! YOU LIED TO HER! YOU LIED TO LINDA! YOUR LOVE WAS A LIE! AND NOW SHE BURNS IN HELL! "Deadite Linda taunts.

" The only liar in here is you demon you possess Linda's body trying to use her love for Ash to give you another soul you are a demon a deceiver a liar," Mustapha replied.

She opens her mouth and emits a jet stream of bile.

As they are drenched in the face. Linda begins to laugh at them in a wild, high pitched squeal. Ash gains control of himself and steadies the saw.

"Eat chainsaw," Ash said.

He brings down the spinning blade. And moves and towards the head. looking at the wall of the work shed upon which the stark shadow of the ghastly deed. the sound of spinning steel meeting bone and the screams of a demon.

The room and everything in it is splattered with blood.

Ash stumbles back and falls against the wall, now lit in crimson. He looks at the carnage in terror. He begins to shake as though in shock. He trembles as he looks down at his hands; they are covered in Linda's blood.

"He's going into shock we can't let him do that we need his head in the game," Mustapha said.

He wipes his hands on his pants and shirt, trying to rid himself of it, but only succeeds in painting himself with the stuff. Ash screams a wild scream of fear and despair. It echoes off into the night.

"Ash its gonna be alright," Bashir replied.

Ash in a confused state as he staggers from the work shed and towards the cabin. Again clutching the chainsaw.

Ash and the others enter through the doorway. Bashir pushes the door shut behind them and halts. They hear a creaking sound. It is coming from the main room of the cabin. They move in the direction of the sound.

Curtains flutter on the partially boarded windows of the hall. They move slowly past them and towards the main room ahead. The gentle creaking sound grows louder. Ash tosses down the saw and picks up the gun.

They enter from the hallway and turn their heads to the sound.

The rocking chair rocks back and forth with a definitive motion, halting for a moment at its pints furthest forward and backward as if some invisible thing was sitting there and rocking.

Slowly they approach the chair, scared shitless.

Ash takes halting steps towards it. Ash gathers his courage and reaches out his hand to halt the rocking motion. Slowly his hand approaches the chair. Just as his hand goes to touch it, the chair abruptly halts, on its own accord.

In a confused state as he backs away from the chair and into the wall. He turns and comes face to face with himself in a hanging framed mirror. He clutches at his face, trying to reassure himself of his sanity.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." Ash whispered.

"I don't think we're "fine". We're losing it... starting to slip. We just cut up our girlfriend with a chainsaw. Does that sound fine? " Ash's evil reflection said.

The reflection tightens its hold on Ash's throat and begins to strangle him. Ash's own hands on his throat.

Ash has been strangling himself. He quickly pulls his hands away, looks at them incredulously, then to the mirror.

He looks back down to his hands.

The bite marks that Linda's teeth have left in the hand stand out sharply. The wound suddenly blackens and spider webs its infection across the entire surface of the hand.

The hand quivers and shakes, now out of Ash's control. The hand has taken a whitish cast. It's veins throb and pulsates. It is possessed by the evil force. The hand's fingernails grow inches. The wound oozes black fluid. Ash is repulsed.

"Oh, shit his hand his possessed," Ahmad said.

"Oh, shit is right brother," Amani replied.

Ash's demon hand makes a lunge at his face which is countered by his good hand.

He slams the hand to the cabin floor. He screams into the air:

"Ash we got to cut it off!" Mustapha yelled.

"You bastards. Give me back my hand.

"Give me back my hand!!" Ash screams.

Ash rushes into the kitchen and places his hand in the sink. He turns on the faucet.

"What the hell is he doing? running water over it won't make this go away." Bashir asked.

"Ash damn it you have to cut the fucking thing off!" Ahmad shouted.

"Ahmad yelling at him isn't helping we will have to do it ourselves," Amani replied.

Cool water runs over Ash's burned hand. Ash rests his head on the kitchen counter and mumbles reassurances to himself.

"Can't... can't be happening." Ash mumbles.

As the water pours over the possessed hand. It grabs a plate sitting in the dishwater and reaches up silently out of the sink.

"Oh shit little evil fucker," Amani replied.

The plate is shattered over Ash's head. The hand grabs Ash's hair and mercilessly slams his head down on the kitchen counter again and again. Ash punches himself in the face and is sent reeling backward. He smashes into a cupboard where dishes and plates fall upon him.

The siblings run up behind Ash trying to pull his hand free.

The hand picks up plates and begins breaking them over Ash's head. Then a bottle.

Ash is knocked unconscious. The hand continues breaking objects over his head. Ash lies unmoving, but still alive.

"Fuck! its too strong," Amani said.

The hand stops as though it senses something. a large meat cleaver which lies upon the wooden floor.

"Grab the clever quick!" Mustapha yelled.

"The hand is stopped when it runs out of the arm, now anchored by Ash's unconscious body.

It digs its nails deep into the floorboards and begins to pull... Ash is pulled along the kitchen floor.

"Damn we can't pin it down," Babette said.

As it pulls Ash's unconscious body along after it. The hand clutches the meat cleaver when a large knife comes slicing through the demon hand, pinning it to the floorboards.

"Who's laughing now?

"Who's laughing now?" Ash taunts.

He lowers the spinning blade of the chainsaw down toward the evil hand. Blood flies up.

The wind rushes fog about the place with a fury. A large moon hangs in the night sky.

No longer attached to Ash's arm, it still writes about beneath Ash's foot which pins it to the floor.

"Ash we have to kill it," Mustapha said.

As he grabs the steel wastebasket, dumps out the trash lowers it quickly over the hand trapping it within.

With a note of finality, Ash slams down a pile of books atop the overturned waste can, to anchor it.

"I don't think that will hold it Ash it drug you across the floor with us hanging on to you it's too strong," Mustapha said.

Ash raises a red-hot fireplace shovel that had been resting upon the coals. He grits his teeth.

Ash thrusts the glowing shovel against the stump to cauterize the wound. Red steam hisses up Ash screams.

He tosses aside the shovel and douses his smoldering stump into a vase of fresh flowers.

Unspooling a roll of duct tape.

He tapes the tablecloth into a makeshift bandage about his wrist. Behind him, the wastebasket silently slides across the floor.

"CLANG"! They turn to see.

The wastebasket turned upon its side. The evil hand is gone.

"Damn it I knew that wasn't going to work," Mustapha said.

"We better catch it," Bashir replied.

They turn to a "pitter-patter" sound.

It scampers across the floorboards headed for a hole in the wall.

Ash raises the shotgun and fires. BLAM! The floor next to the hand explodes.

"Let's give 'em a hand," Bashir said.

"Cute hand humor brother," Amani replied.

"It fits in this case," Bashir said.

The hand leaps into the hole as a section of wall next to it explodes. Blam!

Ash and the others quickly reload all of their guns. They track the sound of the pitter patter as the hand scampers through the space behind the wall like a rat.

The blasted hole at the bottom of the wall. The hand appears, still unhurt, waving and taunting them.

As it taunts them it inadvertently sidesteps into a rusting mousetrap. SNAP! It springs shut upon the hand. It screams furiously and shakes violently in an effort to get free them from the trap.

Ash and the others throw back their head's in barks of laughter.

Ha! "Ash taunts.

The hand throws the trap from itself and raises its middle finger to ASH, flipping him the bird.

"Wow, Ash you really know how to piss off your hand," Ahmad said.

"It's evil it's trying to kill us I'm just trying to even the playing field," Ash replied.

The group raises their guns, pointing directly at the hand. But the hand dodges away from the hole, disappearing again behind the wall. The guns continue to track the evil hand's progress through its pitter-patter sound.

The pitter-patter ebbs and then peaks in volume.

All triggers are squeezed. BLAM! BLAM! A 2nd and 3rd hole are blown in the wall. All is silent.

As they lower the smoking guns. Wondering if they have hit the hand or not.

All is silent for a moment, and then a slight trickle of blood comes dripping from the hole and down the side of the wall.

For the first time feeling victorious. As they continue to stare at the hole, their expression changes to one of perplexity.

The trickle of blood has increased to a steady flow, then, even this volume of blood multiplies. It is forced out of the wall with a greater and greater pressure until blood pours from the wall like a fire hose.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Amani asked.

Horrified, they spin their glance to the sound of more gushing liquid. They are hit in the face with a geyser of deep red blood.

The 2nd and 3rd holes in the wall also begin to spew blood in a geyser. The 4th hole. This, too, is an eruption of blood. The blood changes in color to a black fluid, then yellow, then turquoise.

Ash screams as he looks down at his wrist. The severed wrist begins dribbling blood. Then in a burst, it too, erupts in a hellish fire hose. It spouts blood under such great pressure that Ash is driven against the walls of the cabin because of it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Bashir said in total disbelief.

The siblings watch him as he slams from one wall into another.

In the midst of Ash's scream, drowning in the blood, it all suddenly stops. The cabin is again deadly quiet. Ash and the others are soaked in blood and shivering, wait. For what, they are not sure.

As he slowly backs away from the walls and sits on the three-legged chair. It shatters beneath him, dumping him on his butt.

CREAK!!!

Ash and the others turn sharply to the low sound.

The mounted moose head upon the wall. It is in a different position. It turns sharply towards Ash and the others and emits a hideous cackle.

They pull back in fear, then turns to the sound of more laughter.

The desk lamp on its steel swivel rises and falls in synchronization with its wheezing laughter. Ah ha ha ha ha . Ahhhh ha ha ha ha!

Terrified, he turns to more laughter.

A line of 12 old books upon the shelf flap open and closed violently as they emit a chorus of sharp laughs. They turn.

Other books upon the floor laugh.

Ash turns sharply toward them and breaks into an uproariously frightening bout of laughter.

Mustapha grabs Ash by the shoulders backhanding Ash with all his might.

The wooden door behind Ash comes to life. It stretches out as though it were elastic with each of its own low and terrible laughs.

Ash and everything in it is having the time of their lives. Ash leads the bunch laughing harder and harder.

"Slapping the shit out of him didn't work," Ahmad said.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who the hell was able to get out here?" Bashir asked.

The room's laughter suddenly stops. Ash instantly terrified, grabs up the shotgun and fires into the door. Blam! Blam!

They hear a short shrill scream and then all is quiet.

"He hit something," Mustapha said.

Ash opens the front door. It slowly swings inward with a creak revealing the empty night.

Ash and the others approach the front porch a man in blue overalls dives at Ash knocking him to the floor punching him.

Bashir takes his gun pushes it to the side of the man's head. "Get up slowly and sit your ass down you don't know what the hell is going on here. "Bashir said.

"Do you know these assholes?" Jake asked.

"No. We thought her - " Ed replied.

"Oh my God. Where are my parents?

she looks down to the floor. seeing the chainsaw lying in a pool of blood.

Annie runs to Ash grabs his shirt and violently shakes him.

What the hell did you do to them? "Annie asked.

"That's not your parent's blood Ash just had to cut his hand off," Mustapha replied.

"But what happened to my parents?" Annie asked.

"When we got here the things were on the desk just as you found it but they were nowhere to be seen Scotty played the recording and all hell broke loose," Ash said.

"He's right these are my father's things," Annie replied.

She turns on the tape recorder. High pitched feedback and the professor's screams come from the speaker.

"Last night Henrietta tried to kill me." Professor Knowby Vo.

"SHHH! Listen! (Voice on tape) My father's voice." Annie said.

"I know now, that my wife has become host to a Kandarian demon.

"I cannot bring myself to dismember my wife, yet I know that I must, to halt the evil that lives within her. "Professor Knowby Vo.

"No." Annie gasped horrified.

"It is October 1, 4:33 p.m. Henrietta is dead. I could not bring myself to dismember her corpse. But I buried her.

"I . . . buried her . . . in the cellar

"God help me, I buried her in the earthen floor of the fruit cellar!" Professor Knowby Vo said.

"Oh shit," Ahmad exclaimed.

"Someone's in my cabin! Someone with a fresh soul! " Deadite Henrietta said.

"Oh god is that?" Ed asked.

"No. Can't be," Annie said.

"Id hate to burst your bubble but I believe it is we had Cheryl trapped down there but she wasn't buried," Babette replied.

Deadite Henrietta's head peaks out of the trap door Ed and Annie scream in fright.

"For God's sake! That's my mother!" Annie shouts.

"That's not your mother anymore Annie," Mustapha replied.

"I fear that whatever I have resurrected from this book, is sure to come calling for me. "Professor Knowby vo said.

"There's something out there. That... witch in the cellar is only part of it. It lives out in those woods. In the Dark. Something that's come back from the dead." Ash said.

Everyone stops talking when Henrietta starts singing the song she used to sing to Annie when she was a child.

"Remember that song, Annie? I used to sing it to you when you were a baby.

"Let me out, dear. It's so cold and dark in here. "Henrietta said.

"Mother? "Annie asked.

"Unlock these chains. Quickly. "Henrietta said.

Ash halts her gently. He shakes his head.

"It's using your mother's memories to manipulate you, Annie, that's what they do," Babette replied.

"No. No. I don't know what you are but you're not my mother." Annie said.

"How can you say that to me, Annie? "Henrietta cried.

"No! "Annie shouts.

"You were born September 2nd, 1962. I remember it well because it was snowing. So strange that it would be snowing in September." Henrietta replied.

"That thing in the cellar is not my mother!" Annie shouts.

Ed stands sharply into her frame. His eyes bone white, his skin, the pale color of the dead. His mouth has grown large. His lips are black. He is possessed. He shrieks. Annie screams and jumps back

He flies up into the air and writhes about as if he were a human marionette. He lets out a demonic moan and then begins to laugh.

As they look on in horror. Ash steps in front of Annie as she gapes at this monstrosity that was Ed.

As he floats about the room. His laughter suddenly stops and a second demonic voice comes from his body. It is female and wailing in lament.

Watching in horror.

The body of Ed turns sharply toward the group, not really seeing.

"We are the things that were.

"And shall be again! HA HA HA HA HA!

"Spirits of the book.

"We want what is yours! LIFE! "The Demonic voices of Ed said.

As he floats about, his head dips and swoons.

"Dead by dawn!

"Dead by dawn! " Deadite Ed chants.

Sticking her gnarled head from the cellar.

"Dead by dawn! Dead by dawn! "Deadite Henrietta chants.

"Free me! Unlock these chains!" Deadite Henrietta shouts.

Ash with an ax and the Alzeez siblings corner Deadite Ed and start stabbing him.

"Startup that saw and hand it here! We're gonna cut him up." Ash said.

"No," Annie replied.

"START IT UP! "Ash shouts

"NO!" Annie shouts.

Possessed Ed stands up quickly grabbing Ash the Alzeez siblings rush to pry Ed off of Ash only to discover it's Ash's possessed hand strangling him meanwhile Deadite grabs Annie backhanding her sending her flying into a desk.

Ash and the Alzeez siblings start to hack Ed up Ash using his chainsaw Annie watching in terror as blood sprays her clothing.

The moon has grown larger. Fog billows past the cabin.

"It's so quiet," Annie said.

"It's the calm before the storm I don't like it," Ash replied.

As they raise their heads to a distant pounding sound. It grows louder.

BOOM - BOOM! BOOM - BOOM!

"Here comes the storm," Amani said.

"What the hell is it?" Jake asked.

"Maybe something... Something trying to force its way into our world. " Ash said.

"I don't think that qualifies as a maybe Ash," Bashir replied.

BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BAM!

Bang!

BANG!

BAM!

BAM!

As the eerie whistling sound grows louder. It is followed by the angry sound of something moving violently about the room. A shattering of glass.

WOOOOOSH! The group is hit with a tremendous blast of air. They shiver from the cold.

The wind in the room suddenly stops. He blows out his breath and watches it vaporize. The screaming face of Raymond Knowby emerges from the wall. A life like a spirit made of swirling smoke and mist.

"Annie.

"There is a dark spirit here that wants to destroy you. Your salvation lies in the pages from the Book of the Dead.

"Recite the passages. Dispel the evil. Save my soul... And your own lives.

The ghost of Raymond screams and is gone.

Ash shudders.

"What is it?" Annie asked.

"Felt like someone just walked over my grave. It's that picture. "Ash said.

"Yeah, we felt it too," Bashir replied.

"In 1300 AD. This was the "Heroes from the Sky," who was prophesized to destroy this Evil. "Annie said.

"They didn't do a very good job. What about the passages? "Ash asked.

"Here it is. Two passages."

"We've got it!

Recitation of the first passage will make this "Dark Spirit" manifest itself in the flesh." Annie said.

"Why the hell would we want to do that?" Ash asked.

"Recitation of the second passage creates a kind of rift in time and space, and the physical manifestation of this spirit can be forced back through this rift... to an earlier time and place. At least that's the best translation I can... " Annie stopped.

"We should take care of our cellar problem first," Ahmad said.

"Come to me. Come to sweet Henrietta! " Deadite Henrietta taunted.

Nos-feratos-allo-Memnon-kanda!

Tar-tra Kanda-Estra!-- Kanda!

Aton-Neran-Ofas!

Kanda! Samonda Roba Areda Gyes Indy En-zeen, Nos-Feratos -

Nos-feratos - Amen-non. Ak-adeem! Razin - Arozonia! "Annie recites.

"Oh no you don't little bastard," Bashir said as he bats Ash's possessed hand away from Annie picking up the Dagger it dropped.

...Kanda! "Annie recites.

"You did it. By God you did it.

"For God's sake, how do you stop it?" Ash yelled.

As they were all sucked into the rift.


	4. 1300 AD And Future Accident

The glorious beams of morning sunlight streak over the horizon. Ash and the others stand watching Ash holds the Necronomicon as he looks wearily out over the battlefield.

The battlefield is littered with bodies and bones alike.

Henry and Arthur's warriors work together. They toss the deadite bones and armor into a bonfire.

Two deadite skulls engulfed by flames, crack in the heat.

Lord Arthur had taken many arrows in the battle luckily all were mere flesh wounds it was just a matter of keeping him from bleeding to death.

"We said goodbye to Arthur and Henry and their remaining people. Sure we had our problems. But in the end, Arthur was all right.

"Peace was made between the two peoples. And a new nation was formed. They offered us a chance to stay among them and teach them. A chance to lead them. To be Kings and Queens. Sheila especially wanted us to stay. But, we had places to go." Ash VO said.

"The Book tells us that each drop allows a man to sleep a century. Swallow six drops, and thou shalt awaken in thine own time." Wiseman John said.

"Yeah. Right... Ash and the others take the flasks and study it. ...but what other choice did we have?" Ash VO said.

Ash and the others ride off.

"We had to find a place to crash. For a very long time.

with the aid of their horses, drag the Deathcoaster inside the cave. They set the horses free.

"YAHH!!" Ash and the others shout sending the horses on their way.

Ash and the others place a black powder charge at the mouth of the cave. They ignite the fuse and climbs into the car.

"We locked the doors." Ash VO.

BOOM! The powder charge blows. The cave's entrance is sealed shut with an avalanche of rock.

The car headlights come on, piercing the blackness.

Ash uncorks the flask filled with the Wiseman's brew.

"I closed my eyes." Ash VO said.

He lets six drops fall into his mouth. One for each century he must sleep.passing the flask around to the others to take their six drops.

"I took a drink." Ash VO said.

Ash and the others are unaware that an extra drop has fallen into their mouth! A 7th drop! They swallow the liquid.

"We didn't know if it was day or night. We started... to get drowsy... And We slept..." Ash VO said.

Ash and the others fall into a deep slumber.

now in a different position. Time has passed. Themen need a shave.and the woman needed a haircut.

And dreamed.

The hands-on Ash's wristwatch wind faster and faster, then halt and rust The leather band rots away and the watch falls from Ash's wrist.

The sun rises then sets. The moon follows. Crack forms along the surface of the aging rock wall.

"Dreams last lasted centuries." Ash Vo said.

A barren tree sprouts buds, they swell forming leaves which change to the brilliant colors of fall then drop.

A frost covers them.

Icecicles on the ceiling of the cave melt. The water drops down onto their faces. They stir.

They awaken in a heap of rusted scrap, which was once the Deathcoaster. Their clothes and armor having deteriorated, they are buck ass naked as they stagger to the mouth of the cave. They dig at the rocks that block the cave's entrance. Sunlight streams into the hole they have created.

They climb from the cave and step into the sunlight.

And when we awoke..."Ash VO said.

They behold...A futuristic city.

after the next nuclear war: a dead land.

A fractured clock tower lays sprawled on its side. The time of mankind's death frozen on the cracked face of the clock.

A shattered bridge abruptly ends, a third of the way across a river it once spanned. Upon it, rest heaps of futuristic, yet rusted taxicabs piled eight deep in some places.

a stunned group, amidst the atomized pieces of iron and bone.

...We found that we had slept too long."Ash Vo said.

Ash and the others are so small a dot now, and so far away, that we almost can't hear their terrified screams!

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Basir asked.

"We need to find some clothes first before we do anything," Annie said.

"Yeah, Annie's right we can't walk around this dead zone with our tails out for all to see," Ash replied.

"We don't know if there is anyone alive here besides us Ash," Ahmad said.

"Grab our stuff lets see if we can't find some clothing," Ash replied.

"Where exactly do we look this place looks like an atom bomb dropped on it,"Amani asked.

"I don't know just be careful we don't know what we are gonna find here we don't know if there are any kind of deadites or living people but we don't have the option of standing here naked like Adam and Eve taking a stroll in the garden," Ash replied.

"Let's go," Mustapha said.

Carefully the walked having no particular direction in mind.

They were unaware they were being watched.

"That's strange," Ryker said.

"Yes, that is I wonder how they got here and who they are," Sona replied.

"Come on we don't want to lose sight of them,"Lonn said.

Ash and the others carefully made their way to some dilapidated buildings listening for any sign of danger they searched for anything that would cover them.

"I wonder what happened here it's strange to wake up in a place that looks completely deserted no animals or people," Annie said.

"If you ask me this is Twilight Zone Deadite edition," Ash replied.

"We don't know if the book caused this I would think there would be possessed people walking around," Mustapha said.

"That's true not to mention the fact there would be demons walking around and I don't understand this nothing," Babette replied.

The future group of people stood behind Ash and the others.

"Who are you, people?" Ryker asked.

"Who are you? we didn't think anyone was alive in this wasteland." Basir asked.

"I am Ryker one of many survivors of this place," Ryker said.

"Come with us we can get you some clothes," Sona replied.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Ash asked.

"To our compound, we have clothing and food," Ryker said.

The group walked to an enclosed area of the city Ryker knocked on the large steel doors they opened to reveal more people.

An older man walked over to the group.

"Ryker who have we got here?" Doc asked.

"We don't know who they are we found them walking around," Sona replied.

"The names Ash this is Annie and they are the Alzeez siblings," Ash said.

"Would you be so kind to tell us where we are?" Annie asked.

"This is Morristown Tennesee," Doc replied.

"Hold the phone Chief you're saying this is Morristown what year is it?" Ash asked.

"It's 2017," Ryker replied.

"So what happened here?" Mustapha asked.

"30 years ago a worldwide earthquake happened news reports of people being possessed and demons walking the earth.

"Scores of humans died and those left are really just a handful of people all over the world," Doc replied.

"We need to get back to our own time so this doesn't happen is there any way you can help us?" Basir asked.

"Yeah, I can why don't you tell us how you came to be here and we'll see about getting you home," Doc replied.

"You dealt with demons or possessed people so you must know about the Necronomicon," Ahmad said.

"Yes we know about it the possessed said that it was the way they wanted to make the world," Doc replied.

"Well if you can get us back we can make sure that doesn't happen," Babette said.

"We'll get you back don't worry but how did you get sent here?" Doc asked.

"We came from the year 1300AD prior to that in our time we were in a cabin in the woods that Annie's parents stayed in before my friends and I we didn't know they had translated the book and ended up being killed.

"To make a long story short we opened a portal to stop the evil that sent us back to 1300AD where we helped them deal with the possessed in that time the wise man put together a potion and told us to drink a certain number of drops and we would wake up in our own time, unfortunately, we took an extra drop that is the reason we are here," Mustapha replied.

"Do you still have the container they made the concoction in?" Doc asked.

"Yes, we have it right here," Annie replied.

"Thanks we can test it and see if we can recreate what the wise man did," Doc said.

The group walked into a building that from the outside you wouldn't think was a lab but from the inside certainly looked like a typical lab.

"Here we are while we wait for the results Sona and Ryker will get your clothes just tell them what your size is,"Doc instructed.

"And Sona make sure you grab some food for them as well."Doc continued.

The group sat in the lab for a few minutes before Sona returned with clothes and food.

"Here we are you can change in there," Sona said.

One by one they put on the new clothing and returned to their seats to eat the food they were given.

When suddenly a man burst into the room.

"Doc we got company,"Coltan exclaimed.

"Easy Coltan tell me what you mean," Doc said.

"We heard a loud bang outside the gates so we went out to investigate and it was a rift and deadites were falling from it we took off back here to warn you," Coltan said.

Doc and the others rush outside the lab and sure enough, they hear the familiar sound.

Doc quickly pushes a button on a keypad in his pocket which opened up small shutters covering torrent mounted guns that rained bullets on the approaching deadites.

"I would love to have one of those beauties," Ash exclaimed.

"Oh that's an easy fix, Axel can make a modification to your chainsaw hand that will allow you to have smaller versions of these babies I'm certain he can make them for all of you and teach you how to make them yourselves," Doc said.

"Okay, Doc lets do it," Ash replied.

"Axel, can you make them small hidden versions of the mounts we got on the wall?" Doc asked.

"Sure thing Doc," Axel replied.

The group walks over to the workshop where Axel showed them all the stuff he was working on.

The workshop was packed with all kinds of things that would make great modifications to their weapons which was something they all agreed on they wanted.

As they did that Doc continued his work reading the chapter of the Necronomicon that the wise man read to make the potion that would send them to their own time.

"Hmmm very straightforward and we have these ingredients available," Doc mumbled.

"What did you find Doc?" Sona asked.

"We can easily make this potion to send them back we have everything it needs," Doc replied.

"That's great," Sona replied.

"Yes, things will definitely change when they go back to their time," Ryker said.

"Ah, here we are," Axel whispered.

"What you got there?" Annie asked.

"Everything needed to make your weapons," Axel replied.

A few hours went by and the weapons were ready.

"Wow, these are great," Babette said.

"Yeah, ill say the fact we can make the powder and bullets is a great advantage for us," Mustapha replied.

"Groovy," Ash said.

"Lookin good Ash," Babette replied.

"Thanks, dollface," Ash said.

"Ash the potion is ready I don't think going back to the cave is the best option we will take you to a place that is just as secure but won't crush you," Doc said.

The group followed Doc Sona and Ryker out of the encampment and towards another set of secure buildings inside were cots and airtight bags with clothing and things they would need once they woke up in their own time.

"Don't worry nothing or no one will bother you in here safe journey," Doc said as he closes the door leaving the group inside.

Just like 700 years before they each drank the drops needed to send them home they believed this time without any issues they all laid down and one by one they fell asleep.

Just like before time went on and they slept completely undisturbed.

One by one they awake with moans and groans looking around confused till they remembered where they were.

Grabbing the bags with clothes the found bathrooms to shower and change.

An hour later with new clothes full bellies and their weapons intact, they emerge back to their time surprisingly the find themselves on the road leading toward the cabin.

"We aren't far from Ed's car and Jake and Bobbie Jo's truck we can use that to get out of here," Annie said.

"Yeah let's get as far away from here as possible," Mustapha replied.

They each got in the vehicles heading away from the road that leads to the cabin choosing to stay at a motel that was on the other side of the small town.

"I'm gonna have to go home to Elk Grove and tell my dad why my sister will never come home again," Ash said.

"No one is going to believe this Ash no one who has not seen what we have will think we are not crazy we can't prove what happened," Basir replied.

"And the only way to prove it would be to wake the evil wait and see who gets possessed and say here see this is what happened at the cabin," Annie said.

"It's too dangerous to risk that nuclear solution," Babette replied.

"The fact is people will be wondering what the hell happened to them especially since people knew we were going away for spring break.

"And I can't go back without explaining what happened to Cheryl," Ash said.

"We can't go back until we agree on the best action that won't get us arrested or placed in the nut house," Ahmad replied.

Back and forth ideas went they had to figure out a way to explain this but still they couldn't prove it other than their loved ones missing.

"I know that people will wonder about my parents and Ed my father's colleagues knew about his search and everything leading up to the expedition of Kandar castle," Annie said.

"I know this much my hometown is small they don't know shit about what goes on outside of it hell I don't even think they would venture out to find out I know that they wouldn't believe one damn thing id say happened," Ash replied.

The group continued to talk until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Basir asked.

"Open the door," Kent replied.

"Uncle Kent what the hell are you doing out here?" Ash asked.

"I'm here because you need me here because I know what the hell busted your mug pretty good," Kent replied.

"How do you know?" Annie asked.

"I was a young sergeant in world war two.we had gotten word that Hitler was looking for a scroll that would raise dead men that he could totally control and wipe out anything that got in his way the only problem was he was made deals with demons who had plans of their own.

" I saw a lot of good men fall into possession and many I had to dispose of myself, of course, the government didn't announce what Hitler was really doing because the president ordered it kept quiet he wanted them to believe Hitler was just targeting Jews," Kent replied.

" That's the thing Uncle you had a war to hide this shit behind I don't have a Hitler to blame," Ash said.

"No, you do not and going home telling the truth won't help you either," Kent replied.

"On that, we both agree," Ash said.

"So Nephew tell me what happened don't leave anything out," Kent replied.

"We had planned this spring break trip for a while we were looking forward to going to Jacksonville though Scotty surprised us with a side trip out here,

"We settled into the cabin we noticed someone had been there before us it turned out to be Annie's parents the had found this book and came out to the cabin to study it.

" Annie's father had released a demon that possessed his wife and killed him and when we got there we released it again by accident and it killed Cheryl and the others,"

"We opened a rift that sent us 700 years into the past and then ended up in the future and got sent back here now," Ash said.

"Listen, Ash, this is a fine kettle of fish your all in the only people who know the truth about the book or even remotely know are in this room beside whomever Ms.Knowby's father was looking into this they are the only ones who would believe this I know for a fact our hometown would call you all murders rather than believe the truth," Kent replied.

"Yeah, Tom Emery to name one he would jump at the chance to bust my chops about this hell most of the town would besides Chet that is but people wonder about Cheryl especially dad he didn't know we were coming out here," Ash said.

"Brock is complicated he won't be too keen to buy this he knows you wouldn't kill your sister but he isn't the type to vouch for anyone including his son," Kent replied.

"Is he really that bad?" Annie asked.

"I love Brock but he's an asshole," Kent replied.


End file.
